I Love You
by courtney-hanny
Summary: 'I missed you so much Annabeth.'  'I missed you too Percy.'


I Love You.

Sitting in my bed, looking at the ceiling, I hate the ceiling. With its all mightiness, being taller and higher than everyone else, more superior.

I turned my head, and on my crumpled sheets was my laptop, given to me a year before this passing moment, its light shining against the darkness outside, so much information. I have read ten files off it, only thousands to go.

I shove my hair out of my face; the shining blonde curls slipping between my fingers. I huffed, and went back to lying on my back.

'Oh Mighty Athena, may I forever hold your wisdom, and faith. May I be the intelligence that is you and may I be in peace forever more.'

* * *

><p>I sit up from my bed and look out the window. A perfect view of the sea, my beautiful haven.<p>

I sit up from my bed, feeling the cold surface of the ground underneath me. I slowly rise, I wonder if she can see the sea too, from her window.

I sigh and walk over to the windowsill, leaning against it I look at the sea. The colour to match my eyes she says, as we would sit on the sand, I would then smile and drag her into the water, despite the protests, and I would pull her far out from shore. She would complain and ask me to take her back in, and I would smile looking at the way her arms folded and her cute scold. She would always ask me what was funny, and I would smile even more.

I shake my head, then look at the stars and mutter. 'Oh mighty Poseidon, may I forever hold your courage. May the leadership that you possess be with me forever more.'

I grabbed her wrist and whispered 'I Love You' in her ear, she giggled and turned and whispered in mine, 'I Love You Too.'

* * *

><p>We were swimming out from shore, splashing each other and pulling each other under, though he wouldn't care, he would laugh and kiss my cheek. I would smile.<p>

After we would get out, I would always strangle him with the towel, and he would laugh, while grabbing my waist and pulling me in for a kiss.

I stood there at my window, looking at the stars. I wonder if he is looking at the stars? He said they were like my temper, bright and shining, always there. Then I would chase him and he would laugh climbing up at tree. He would sit there for hours having a conversation with me. Then when he came down, I would punch him anyway, and we would both be in the infirmary sitting on the bed together, laughing at each other's injuries.

Then late at night, we would sit outside, in the moonlight, looking at the stars.

I think you are looking at them right now.

We would look at the consolations while I sit on your lap, and I would laugh when you get one wrong, the one that you always got wrong. You would blush and I would laugh even harder and you would grin and laugh with me.

* * *

><p>Gods I miss her, I haven't seen her since I came here. Her long curly blond hair, stormy grey eyes, I miss her, everything about her, her laugh, smile, giggle, screams, shouts, accusations, everything.<p>

* * *

><p>The sky rumbled, and I looked up. My mother was up there, with her sisters and brothers, aunties and uncles, her dad. I wish I were with the one I love, though he isn't here.<p>

A tear slivers down my cheek, and soon I start to cry. Wiping my eyes with the palm of my hand, I look at the floor. Leaning on my hands, I jumped through the window, landing lightly on my feet. I turn and lye down, with my hands behind my head, I looked up at the stars. How beautiful they were.

* * *

><p>The sky rumbled and I looked up, gods the sky reminds me of her so much. I grab my sword, and my backpack and walk out the door. I don't care if I kill myself, im not staying here.<p>

I looked back; there was no body on the road, no body anywhere. I was alone.

I sat back, smelling the sea breeze coming from the beach, were we used to sit, it smelt like…him. His beautiful scent, like the ocean. He would laugh when I told him that, and I would punch his arm, he would flinch, then we would both be laughing again,

* * *

><p>I was almost at there, and when I was, I would see her smile, laugh, and jump into my arms. 'Είμαι μόνος, αν δεν έχω την αγάπη μου δίπλα μου' I muttered. Traveling along the empty road.<p>

I sat upright, alone on the beach, it was dark and quiet. Though I could feel something, something in my heart…

* * *

><p>I arrived at the destination, though I couldn't find her, I turned around in a circle over and over again, though I couldn't see her. 'Annabeth!' I yelled, cupping my hands over my mouth, even though it was night I didn't care, all I want was to see her, 'Annabeth!'<p>

* * *

><p>I stood up, I could here something. Coming from the cabin area. 'Annabeth!' someone called, 'Annabeth!' And I knew who that someone was.<p>

'Percy!' I cried, 'Percy!'

He ran over to me, and I jumped into his arms, 'my Annabeth.' He said while stroking my hair.

I was crying, though in happiness. 'Look what you are doing, you are making me cry!' I laughed, while wiping my eyes on his shirt.

'I missed you so much Annabeth.'

'I missed you too Percy.'


End file.
